The Other Gilbert
by ddluzelle
Summary: The world we live is not that normal as we know. Disclaimer: I do not own the some of the story plot and characters. All is credited to the vampire diaries show. co-author: koipond-tea
1. Prologue

Once when I was younger my father Grayson told me I was special. We were at our lake house for the summer, my brother and older sister where in a boat in the lake playing while I fished with my dad at the docks. He told me I was special, not like my brother or my sister, I was special in a way no one else was.

He told me emotions were a complicated thing. And that sometimes when you think you know what someone is feeling you're almost always completely off to how they really feel. He paused and watched as my older sister Elena started to rock the boat making my brother Jeremy squeal frightened. I told him I didn't understand a word of what he just said.

He turned to me laughing, his gaze warm and affectionate. He said that if someone was happy, truly happy in the most euphoric way I would feel it too. I could feel someone's emotions deep within, their happiness, sadness… everything, being able to feel what they feel is a gift. To be able to comfort them, to be there for them in a way they didn't even realize they needed is something not a lot of people can do. He told me I would understand some day and smoothed my messy hair away from my face.

He told me he would always be there for me.

And I believed him.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pilot

Third P.O.V

_Dear diary__  
__  
__today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say 'I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better'. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.__  
_

Elena closed her diary and gently placed it into her bag, she would need it today. It was the first day back to school and everything was different. Her parents were gone and her little brother and sister were spiralling out of control. But she had to be confident, she had to start fresh, she also had to wake her little sister up before her annoying alarm clock rang one more time.

After stuffing everything she needed for the first day of school into her bag Elena walked into her sisters' room. The first thing she did was sigh at the sight, Jaycee was sprawled across her bed unrecognizable tangled in her sheets, her alarm clock was still blaring loudly and Elena was surprised she could sleep through it.

"Jaycee, wake up! It's time for school." Elena said loudly pulling her curtains open allowing the morning sun to filter through.

Jaycee stirred a little and stuffed her head further into the pillow. "Elena, please go away." She moaned frustrated pulling the comforter over her head.

"Oh, no. You are not going back to sleep." Elena marched over to the tangled mess that her sister hid under and started to pull. "If you want I can get Jenna to pour ice cold wa-"

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

Jaycee climbed out of her sheets and rushed to the bathroom not bothering to open her eyes. "God! What a bit—"

"Language!" Elena called after her. She shook her head and headed off downstairs, little sisters were hard to deal with.

Jaycee's P.O.V

Damn it Elena! It is way too early in the morning and school is scheduled at some ungodly hour, seriously how can anyone think at this time of day. It was the first day of school and I do not feel like going. It was an important day despite what everyone else thought, it was important because it would be my first day back to school without my parents. And I was dreading it…

After a showered I quickly dressed in a plain black top and jeans paired with my trusty converse. I'm not the type of girl who wears dress, I tend to stay away from them in fact they're usually only for special occasions. I'm the type of girl who prefers to wear simple shirts and jeans only because I'm so much more comfortable in them.

Slipping my jacket on, I opened my desk drawer and reached in all the way to the back. Behind several pieces of scrap paper and a couple of movie tickets was a box, inside were different colored pills popping one into my mouth I tilted my head back and sighed.

Of course I knew the dangers of drugs, I've heard the lectures at school but they didn't understand. I needed this; it wasn't like I was addicted anyway. So I took a few pills here and there and maybe I smoked a little, how else was I supposed to handle the sadness radiating in the house? I couldn't figure out another way to get an escape from all these emotions. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen I snatched Elena's cup of coffee smirking at her irritated expression.

"Great!" Elena exclaims, raising both of her hands in the air.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna fretted. I looked over to see Jenna rushing around the kitchen with a panicked look on her face, her red hair in a mess. She turned to us eyes wide holding money in each hand.

"Lunch money?"

I smiled cheekily as Jeremy took the money before Jenna could change her mind and handed half of it to me.

"Anything else?" Jenna asked. "A number two pencil, what am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked tilting her head.

Jenna's eyes widened. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now. Crap!" She shrieked. I winced; rolling my eyes it was still far too early to be that loud. Also the drugs haven't kicked in yet.

Elena looked at her aunt sending her an assuring smile. "Then go, we'll be fine."

Jenna smiled back thankful and hurriedly walked out of the house. Of course, not before she ruffled my hair. I growled lowly fixing it as Elena turned to Jeremy and me, a concerned look plastered across her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked Jeremy.

Jeremy scoffed sipping his coffee murmuring as he left the kitchen. "Don't start."

Elena sighed disgruntled and I groaned as she turned to me. "How about you Jay? Please? At least one of you has to talk to me."

I sighed and turned to her glaring slightly. "Please stop, Elena. It's annoying. I'll be on the porch." I left the kitchen without another word making sure to slam the front door extra hard. I looked around for any signs of Jeremy but he wasn't there.

"Great! He left me." I muttered to myself annoyed. Hitching my bag higher onto my shoulder I started to walk to school. Hopefully the drugs will kick in before first period.

Third P.O.V

"Where's Jaycee? I thought she's coming with us." Bonnie asked Elena as she looked over at her.

Elena let out a breath of air frustrated. "She left, since she was pissed. I know it's normal to be moody when your parents die but lately she's been stranger than usual. I mean it could also be that it's early in the morning and we all know she's not a morning person -"

Bonnie laughed interrupting her. "Don't worry about it Ok? It's normal Jaycee. I doubt she's stoned or something since you both agreed that she and Jeremy would stop doing it right?" Bonnie asks Elena tilting her head.

"That's the thing Bonnie, I don't know…" Elena replied and collapsed her back into her seat.

"Anyway onto a different note, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..." Bonnie looked to her friend seeing her zoned out and focused on the cemetery they were passing. "Elena, back in the car?"

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked Bonnie guiltily when she came back to the land of living. "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."

"…I'm psychic now." Bonnie supplied.

Elena took a deep breath. "Right; Okay, then uh…predict something. About me."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed playfully as she started to predict. "I see…"

But before Bonnie could even start the sentence a crow hit the windshield. Elena let out a half-scream, clapping her hand over her mouth, and Bonnie swerved the car then slammed the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt halt on the side of the road.

"What was that?" Bonnie gasped. "Oh my god! Elena, are you okay?"

Elena pressed one hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something." Bonnie said, peering out through the window. "It came out of nowhere."

"I'm fine." Elena insisted, giving Bonnie an apologetic look. "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie pulled back onto the road then cocked her head to one side. "I predict…" She announced. "That this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

With that prediction in mind Elena was sure she could make it through the day. All she had to do was believe that all the sad and dark times were over, easier said than done though.

* * *

Mornings were something Jaycee had always disliked. More specifically Monday mornings, it wasn't always like that of course. Jaycee used to be quiet the morning person but ever since other people's emotions started to overwhelm her she started to retreat into her shell.

Jaycee giggled a little rubbing her eyes as she walked down the hall of Mystic Falls High. She was stoned; the drugs had finally kicked in when she was halfway to school. The pill she took didn't make her completely out of it; it just gave her a little high so by the time she arrived at school she was still lucid enough to see twin brother get dissed by Vicki Donovan and her ape of a boyfriend.

Jaycee slowed as she started to near the bathrooms knowing Jeremy he was probably trying to conceal his stoned state with eye drops. She pushed open the door of the men's bathroom not caring if someone caught her. She doesn't really care about a lot of things anymore.

What Jaycee didn't see was Elena with Bonnie by the main office. Elena who had witness not only her younger brother but _sister _walk into the men's bathroom turning to Bonnie she huffed angrily "I'll be right back"

Jaycee sighed and leaned her head back against the mirror as she sat on the counter of the sinks. She watched Jeremy hold the eye drops over his left eye. "You know there should be a label on that bottle saying: When applied, would help conceal stoned state from others… like teachers."

Jeremy snickered and looked at his sister. She was younger than him by five minutes and wouldn't give her up for the world. She was the only one who understood him now.

"Here, we don't want Elena to know and go crazy at us at school, do we?" Jeremy gives his sister the eye drops.

Jaycee smiled taking the eye drops and applied it to her eyes but suddenly the bathroom door burst open. Elena stormed over to them, she grabbed Jaycee's arm first and looks at her eyes. After that she snatches her brother's chin and looks at his eyes as well. "Great! It's the first day of school, and you're both stoned" She snapped. "Obviously you guys slept in health class when they talked about drug abuse!"

Jeremy glared at his older sister. "No! We are not."

"Come on, Elena. Do you really think we'd be stoned on the first day of school?" Jaycee asked trying to pass their dishevelled looks off as Monday morning instead of stoned.

Elena ignored Jaycee's comment and turned to Jeremy. "Where is it, huh?" Elena demanded and started feeling his jacket pocket and found nothing then she turns her head to her little sister. "Is it on you?" She asks Jaycee.

Jeremy jerks away from Elena. "Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" He snapped

"Chill myself?" Elena threw up her hands in exasperation. "What is that stoner talk?" She clenched her fists at her side. "Dude, you are so cool." She mocked.

"Look, stop! We don't have anything on us. Are you crazy?!" Jaycee snapped having enough.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jaycee!" Elena said her eyes boring into her siblings. "I gave you both a summer pass, but I am done watching the both of you destroy yourselves and you promised me that you'll stop taking drugs!" She exclaimed exhausted. "Jeremy…Jaycee, I know who you are." She said, placing a hand on each of her siblings' arms. "And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

Jeremy looked at Elena and sending daggers in his glare. "I don't need this." He enunciated slowly and angrily dragging Jaycee with him as he storms out the bathroom.

Later that day, Caroline and Bonnie entered the grill.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue." Caroline informed Bonnie of their new addition to Mystic Falls High.

Bonnie looked at Caroline as if she was crazy. "You got all of that in one day?" She asks her, a little amused of what her friend's new obsession is.

Caroline looked at her friend in disbelief. "Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." She said flipping her blonde hair knowing they were destined for each other.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes amused. They we're about to sit at one of the many tables when she saw Jaycee sitting in one of the tables located at the corner. Her face was blank and thinking about something or day dreaming. Bonnie decided to approach her and dragged Caroline with her.

"Hey where are we going?" Caroline asked Bonnie annoyed.

Bonnie glared at Caroline "hush…"

Bonnie marched towards the young gilbert and hesitantly touches Jaycee's shoulder "Hey, Jay. Can we, uh, sit with you?"

Jaycee's head snap upwards; her eyes were glowing a strange amber colour which was a stark contrast to her usual brown, Bonnie could even see tiny streaks of orange near the pupil of her eye. Bonnie gasped at the sight backtracking. "Err; did I upset you or something?"

Jaycee seemed to snap out of wherever she was and shook her head. "No… no of course not." Her eyes slowly turning back to its normal colour with a few blinks. "Uh, what do you want again?" She asks the two teens in front of her.

"Can we sit with you?" Caroline answered back a little weirded out.

"Oh, uh, yeah it's cool."

Caroline then grabs Jaycee's chin and looks at her eyes surprised. "Wow you're not stoned! That's big news!"

Bonnie's eyes widened at her friend's bluntness. "_Caroline!_"

Jaycee just laughed and shook her head. "No, it's fine really. I just don't feel like getting stoned right now…so…" She lowered her head feeling uncomfortable.

Bonnie then smiles at her softly. "You can hang out with us, and talk to us you know. If you want to…We're here with you, and what are friends for right?" Bonnie smiled.

Jaycee just nodded. "Yea, Bon thanks."

Caroline then piped in. "Yeah so true, I miss the perky little crazy Jaycee." Caroline smirked.

Jaycee's jaw clenched on reflex as she suddenly stood up. "Do me a favour, will you? Tell Elena that her minions successfully made me angry thrice today." Jaycee stormed away before either one of them could utter her name.

Bonnie just scoffed and glared at Caroline, their opportunity gone on her way to the bathroom. "Great, Caroline. Just great job."

"What did I do?" Caroline shouted to Bonnie's retreating back.

Jaycee's POV

I can't believe I fell for Elena's trap, sending her friends to convince me to go back to the old me. Is she crazy? I can't just go back to the old me it's not that easy especially since mom and dad are dead and they're not going to come back so why should I change back to the person I used to be?

I looked at myself in the mirror. Pale face with black circles under my eyes; I look like crap. I clenched my teeth together and let out a muffled scream punching the mirror until I made my knuckles bleed.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Tears were now flowing down my eyes and I wiped them away furiously.

I began to search for some remaining pills in my jacket pocket but I couldn't find a single one. Great! I can't deal with this right now, so I decided to go home, maybe I can find some pills there, maybe in Jer's room.

Elena's POV

As I grabbed my coat I shouted out to Aunt Jenna. "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill."

"Okay, have fun." She turned around abruptly after realizing her mistake giving me a parental look. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She smiled proudly then walks towards the kitchen.

I just shook my head and continued walking towards the front door. "Well done, Aunt Jenna." I shouted out to her.

When I opened the door, I jumped at the sight of my sister. "Where were you?" Grabbing her arm I yanked her inside the house. I felt something sticky so I looked down and saw a bloody hand.

I gaped at the sight. "What hell happened to you?" I asked her worriedly and started checking it.

Jaycee put her head down and answered. "No, that's…nothing."

She pulls her arm back and starts backing away from me. I grabbed her chin before she could protest and looked at her eyes. She's not stone so what happened?

"No? That's not nothing! What happened to you, huh?" Jaycee avoided my eyes and simply turned her back on me. Then something pop into my mind; I scrunched up my brows. "Did you get into a fight again with Tyler?"

Her head directly shoots up and turn to face me again. Her eyes were full of hate; her brown eyes are replaced with bright colored amber and orange highlights which meant she was mad at me

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She screamed running to her room locking it.

I sigh…Just great! Elena! You just pushed her even more away, great!

Later that night, after hanging out with my friends at the grill, I worried about Jaycee so I decided to sneak into her room. She was sleeping with a messy hair and her body is tangled in her bed sheets. I smiled and shook my head I noticed that her injured hand was still bleeding and not properly bandage.

I sighed and rolled my eyes 'what a care free child' I thought. I went to the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

I slowly sit on her bed and shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up. "Hey, Jay, wake up…"

She groaned and rolled over to my lap snuggling to it further. After a minute she slowly opens her eyes and rubbing them.

"El-Elena?" She asks me her voice laced with sleep. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

I grabbed her injured hand softly and started cleaning it up. She just stared at me wondering why the hell I was doing this but decided to just keep quiet.

I sigh and look at her. "I'm sorry… I judged you right away after I saw your hand bleeding without thinking. I should've helped you and cleaned this up. So, I'm sorry…"

She just giggled. "Apology accepted."

My head shot up upon hearing those words. I stared at her for a moment contemplating "Really? Just like that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, since you helped me clean this up and didn't nag about it so… we're cool for now and you need to go." She said, pushing me out of her room. What an ungrateful child! "Goodnight." she said smiling at me before closing her door.

I chuckled a little and smiled at my little sister's doing, 'at least she didn't hate me that much' I thought and went to my room to drift off into sleep.

Third POV

The next day during the party at the woods, Elena and Stefan were getting cosy when Elena noticed her siblings stumble into the woods.

"What is it?" Stefan asked Elena when he noticed her worried expression.

"My siblings…" Elena sighed.

"The drunk ones?"

"Yeah, the drunk ones…Excuse me." Elena started to walk to where her siblings were.

"Need some help?" Stefan offered.

"Trust me; you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jaycee!"

"Jeremy, Jay! Where the hell are you going?" Elena shouted.

Jeremy shouted back. "I don't want to hear it!" Not even bothering to turn his head to Elena and continued walking towards the woods.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena shouted back.

Jaycee is now getting annoyed so she stopped following her brother and turned her head to Elena "Elena! Just stop! Okay?! Just…Shut Up!" Jaycee shouted.

Jeremy tripped over something. Its Vicki's body and her neck had been bitten by something. "Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy cried.

"Oh my God!" Elena gasps as her eyes widened in horror.

Jaycee checks Vicky's pulse. "What the hell...Jeremy let's get her out of here her pulse is weak." Jaycee commanded her brother.

Jeremy nodded and carried Vicky with him Jaycee trailing off behind them as Elena ran ahead to get help.

Elena shouted to the crowd of teenagers trying to gain their attention. "Somebody help!"

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt runs towards his sister.

"What happened to her?"

Jaycee shouts at the teenagers who stood around doing nothing. "Will somebody, call an ambulance already!"

Tyler pushed the people who were crowding the area and growls at them. "Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Hey…Put this on her neck." Jaycee offered giving Elena her scarf.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt shakes his sister.

* * *

Stefan came rushing into the boarding house.

"What's going on?" Zack asked eyebrows furrowed at his uncles strange behaviour.

Stefan shouted back as he rushed to his room. "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me."

"Damon." Stefan said as a crow flew in almost catching his head.

Then a man with a black hair and blue eyes stood on the balcony. "Hello, brother." He greeted back.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon boasted.

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon smirked

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads…"

"Why are you here?" Stefan just ignored him.

"I miss my little brother." Tilting his head Damon turned to him is face unreadable.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan countered trying it figure out why his brother was in Mystic Falls.

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

Damon just shakes his head and smirks. "Ah. That can be a problem . . . for you."

Stefan snarls at Damon. "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word . . . Elena." Then Damon's smile widened.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Also her little sister… what is her name? Oh yeah, Jaycee cute baby bomb shell over there brother. Congrats by the way we got a sensor sexy gilbert sensor here… So is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon pushed Stefan's buttons.

"She's not Katherine and don't you dare include Jaycee here." Stefan growled.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Then hits Stefan on the head trying to rile him up more than he already was.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase; let's just go straight for Elena and Jaycee."

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted taking a deep breath trying to calm his self.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! Or how mouth-watering sensor blood is…" Stefan's face begins to transform with each word. "I know I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face aaarrrrggg thing. It was good." Damon laughed imitating Stefan's vamped out face.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation." Damon's eyes brightened… enjoying the very moment; making his brother miserable was his lifelong goal and he didn't think he was going away anytime soon.

Stefan pleaded. "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena and her family…"

Damon joked. "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Then he grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Whistling Damon started to walk back into the house content with making his younger brother angry.

* * *

Jeremy was drinking a beer… while Jaycee was staring into space resting her head against Jeremy's shoulder, as Elena walks up beside them.

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer…Jay. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try it, too…" Elena told them.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy pointed out.

Elena just sighed and sits beside him. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

* * *

After arriving at home Jeremy and Jaycee went straight to their respective rooms, then something popped-up in Jeremy's head and he knocked on his twin's room. "Jaycee… open up."

Jaycee opened the door giving her brother a questioning look. "What?! If it's about drugs, I think I'm going to pass…" She said to her brother.

Jeremy shakes his head. "No…no not that one. I don't feel like it either" Then he shows her the Xbox controller. "Left 4 Dead?" He asks his sister smirking.

Jaycee laughs at him and takes the controller out of his hand. "You're on and I'm gonna kick your ass!" She teased rushing off to her brother's room.

* * *

Stefan decided to visit Elena at her house and she let him in. When they were about to enter her room Elena noticed that her brother's room was slightly open, so she quietly tiptoed over and poked her head in to see what he's been up to. Her lips turned into a huge smile when she saw her siblings playing happily and laughing hard just like old times before their parents died. She silently closed the door and turns her head to Stefan who is waiting for her. She sends him a smile and then walks over to him. "Let's go."

* * *

**OMG! First of all I want to say a HUGE "THANK YOU" koipond-tea**  
**she's the one who helped me bring life to this story.**

**Thank You so much for reading and please don't forget to add**  
**your comments about the story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Night of The Comet

**Hey, guys sorry for the long wait. Got a very busy sched. here in college and been flooded by requirements. Being a sophomore college student is kind of hard but i need to pass it so... **

**Here's the new chapter XD **  
**hope you like it. **

* * *

Third P.O.V

Elena just woke up and was about to go downstairs when she ran to her Aunt Jenna at the hallway. Elena eyed her aunt who is wearing sexy casual attire.

Jenna walks towards the full length mirror and checks herself out. "Do I look an adult? As in respectfully parental" Jenna asks Elena without looking back at her niece.

Elena tilts her head and leans on the wall. "Depends on where you're going." She said with a chirpy voice.

Jenna turns her head to face Elena and gives her a bright smile "Jeremy and Jay's parent-teacher conference." She explained. "Hair up or down?" she asks her.

Jenna turns her face at the mirror again and starts checking herself out. She puts her hair up.

"Flight Stewardess" Elena commented.

Then Jenna put her hair down. "Bossy Housewife…" Elena smirked at her Aunt who just rolled its eyes.

"Up it is." Jenna giggled "You're feisty today." Jenna wiggled her brows, teasing her niece about the guy she invited in last night.

Elena's cheeks flushed "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it." Elena told her aunt. She noticed something was off so her eyes went searching for the two hell breakers "Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy… and is Jaycee awake?"

Jenna smiled at her niece and tied her hair up. She turns around to face her niece whose brows are scrunched up together "Actually Jeremy woke up early and dragged Jay out with him and then they left early… something about getting to the wood shop to finish the birdhouse." Jenna told her proudly.

Elena scrunches her brows up then tilts her head and sigh.

Jenna's eyes widen in realization "There is no wood shop, is there?" She asks her niece.

Elena shakes her head "No…" popping the 'p' sound.

Jenna rolled her eyes and let her shoulder slumped "Yeah" Jenna sighed dramatically.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital the Gilbert twins stood at the door watching Vicky who is still sleeping. Each of them wears a worried look.

Jaycee sighed and turns her head slowly to Jeremy and decided to break the silence "Is she okay? She's a little bit of pale…" she asks his brother.

Jeremy just throws her a pointed look that says 'Be quite'.

Jaycee raised her hands in defeat "Okay!" she then sighed "I hate her sometimes…because of You-Tyler Issues and all but she's my friend, and I happen to care for my friends…"she explained, pouting at her brother.

Before Jeremy could open his mouth the nurse came and saw the two teens. She walks over to them and pulled them away from room and told them to go home and leave since it's still early and is not the time for visiting hours.

Jeremy ignores the nurse warning and asks straight to the point "Is she okay? How is she?" while taking worried glances on his girlfriend.

The nurse sighed in defeat 'Oh boy this guy is persistent' she thought "She's okay but she lost a lot of blood. She needs to rest be back later okay?" The nurse said to them and pushes them out of the room.

Jeremy just nods and walks away.

While walking in the hospital hallway Jaycee grabs his brothers' wrist making him stop "Jeremy, do you want to uh ditch class?" Jaycee offered.

Jeremy turned around and gawk at her sister "Yeah sure, but I have to do something first" Jeremy said.

Jaycee smirks "Okay, I'll be at the house… since Jenna is out there so after you're done with your business come and get me so we can uh visit Vicky again and maybe wreck some havoc?" she smiled at Jer.

"Yea" Jer chuckled. He really loves his twin since she can understand him thoroughly. "That would be great. See you…" with that he kissed Jay's check and walks off to somewhere and same goes for Jaycee.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

I went to the school to find the dick himself, seriously his girlfriend is in the hospital and he doesn't give a damn and keeps on flirting with other bitches.

I walk towards him and asked "Hey! Tyler" getting Tylers' attention then walks closer to him, "I'm sorry to interrupt, just wondering how's uh Vicky's doing since you guys are so close. Is she okay? "

Tyler simply said "she's fine, get out of here." then starts talking to the girls behind him.

I just ignored his answer and continued asking him "How bad is she? Did they know what attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What number was she in huh?".

"I'm gonna kick your ass"

God I just want punch that face, he's using her! What kind of person the hell he thinks he is! "You just keep saying that but are you actually going do it? 'Cause I vote right here, right now" shoving him back.

"Walk away Gilbert, it's your final warning" was all he said

"No! This is your final warning dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicky, if you hurt her one more time I swear to god I'm going to kill you. " glaring at him then walks off to get my sister at home to visit Vicky.

* * *

Third Person POV

At Robert E Lee High School; Tanner started interrogating Jenna while pacing back and forth in front of her.

"As Jeremy and Jaycee's teacher I'm concerned that it is the third day of school and Jeremy skipped 6 of his classes while Jaycee skipped 5 last 2 days and today didn't even bother to come." He said to Jenna and sits on top of the table.

Jenna's eyes widen about the information she have just acquired "Mr. Tanner are you aware that Jeremy, Jaycee and Elena's parents died" she reasoned and shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Tanner just simply nodded, "yes, four months ago a great lost. Car accident, Wickery bridge if I remembered correctly." Then gets a folder "and you are related to the family… I mean how the uh the mother's kid sister?"

Jenna sighed "Younger; younger sister. Yes" Jenna corrected "Six classes and skipping? Are you sure, I mean that's kind the hard to do…" she said while rubbing her neck and still believing of the teachers accuse.

Tanner shakes his head "No. Not when they're on drugs".

Jenna's eyes widened.

"It's their attempt of coping Ms. Sommers. The signs are there, they're moody, argumentative, hangover… Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Tanner asks Jenna who is now fuming with anger.

Jenna just sigh "I'm their sole guardian."

"Uh… Could there be?"

She took a deep breath "What are you exactly suggesting Mr. Tanner?" Jenna has reached her limit. This teacher is pushing all her buttons

"It's an impossible job, isn't it? Raising three teens" Tanner asks the young lady with a quirking brow.

She shakes her head and smiles "It's been tough but no… it's not" she told him firmly.

"Wrong answer... It is an extremely impossible job and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Tanner corrected her with a hard pitch of voice.

Jenna just opened and closed her mouth can't think of what to say.

* * *

Jaycee's POV

Currently lying on my bed and patiently waiting for the idiot of a brother of mine to come home.

"Where is that lil' twit?! Ugh, I've been waiting in the living room for what? A millennium and now I'm hungry." I murmured under my breath.

I stood up from my bed and decided to get a nice shower since feel kind of sticky and dirty. I got dress in gray three-fourths top and a black ripped jean. I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs. I decided to eat some food at the kitchen while waiting for the stoner king.

I feel like someone is staring at me. So, I finally look up saw my lovely aunt staring at me like I'm a prize possession from the counter.

She then walks over to the refrigerator and rummaging some things. I use that opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen; I slowly got up from the chair and tiptoed my way to the door but Jenna shouted my name making me freeze at the door.

'Uh…uh I think she knows stupid Tanner! Damn it! We're busted Jer help I'm going to die!' I thought.

"Jay! Come. Sit. Here!" I sigh in defeat and made a beeline towards the counter. "Is that your munchies huh?" she asked me in monotone.

Before I could answer my aunt, Jer-bear came strolling into the kitchen and pecks at my cheeks HALLELUJAH! My superman came to town.

"Jay are you ready? We need to go now." Jeremy said to me in commanding voice.

I opened my mouth to answer but Jenna cut me off.

"I picked up dinner… Tacos I had an urge for guacamole." Jenna offered in monotone again. Oh god, Jeremy can't you just take the hint she knows and we're screwed for LIFE!

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy told Aunt Jenna ignoring her offer "Hey, Jay come on I'm counting 3 if you're still not going move like your butt is glued on that chair and then fine." Jeremy told me then grabs my bag and starts heading towards the door.

I slid of the chair immediately and jog after Jeremy, ignoring Jenna's glares through my skull.

"Eat anyway, it's a ruse… I want to talk" Jenna said facing Jeremy with tight expression.

If looks can kill Jeremy and I would be probably dead, I stop on my tracks and gulps down my fear but my dear brother just ignored her and drags me with him towards the back door.

'Oh god, my life is screwed what the hell are you thinking stoner king are trying to barbeque your life! Oh wait, Jer you are not thinking! Aunt Jenna is clearly pissed you idiot.' I screamed at my brother in my mind.

"HEY! YOU TWO! COME. SIT." Jenna Ordered.

Oh no, hell comes to earth!

Upon hearing those words, I quickly snatch my arm out of Jeremy's grasps and scurries off to the counter. I hear my brother sigh and quickly sit beside me in the counter with an annoyed look.

"Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchies food whenever I got stoned." I stared at her with surprise and a small smirk forming in my face. Wow, the saying is really true 'Do not judge a book by its lovely cover'. I totally love my auntie Jenna or should I say—Stoner Jenna.

"You get high?" Jeremy and I Chorus. We turn our face with each other, I glared at his face.

"What the hell!" we synced again stupid twin thing.

"You" I pointed my finger to his face and what do you know, so did he.

"Egg-sandwich toe face!" we shouted.

I'm about to smack Jeremy's head when Stoner Jenna pinched our ears… we both glared at her. FYI it hurts like a bitch.

Jenna raised her hands in the air "OKAY! Stop it! Now listen"

I just scowl at my brother who did the same. I let out a breath and start listening to Jenna's gibberish.

"I said Did, Past tense but, yeah; I loved it anything to get a little distraction from life reality." Jenna explained. "And it worked…Fora while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding..."

I rolled my eyes and block out what she saying. I spare a glance at my brother and gave him the signal. We walked out not letting her finish her little speech about stuff. Jeremy slammed the back door clearly pissed and not interested on her nagging about this and that, I totally take that back Jenna is not cool any more Stoner Jenna trophy has been taken away from her.

* * *

Along the way to the hospital I asks my brother jokingly "Jer where were you? I almost died in there you know?" giggling at him playfully slapping his arm.

He just gave me a funny look then shakes his head "Yeah, I'm sorry I can see that. At least your superman came in time right… well don't I always?!" he boasts and started to laugh.

I again smacked his arm and join him laughing out like crazy bitches.

We arrived at the hospital seeing Vicky awake and talking with her brother Matt.

"Hey Vicky… uh How are you? You looked better by the way from what I saw earlier" I said making our presence known. I gave her a warm smiled same with Matt.

Vicky's smile brightens she saw us "I'm fine now… uh thank you Jay"

"I uh… leave you two. See you soon Vicky" I hugged her and quickly excused myself to give my twin a moment with her bird. Matt also decided to leave them and joins me getting some fresh air and stuff.

#######

Jeremy's POV

Vicky watched my sister and Matt walked out of the room. When they're out of earshot she asks me "Why are you here?" with a pointed look.

I smiled at her and sit near her bed. "I just want to see how you are doing" I answered truthfully.

She just gave me a funny look and scoots near me "Did you see that look on matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us Jeremy" she said softly.

I stood up and leans to her "Well you got to get over it that" I said chuckling at her. God she's so pretty.

Vicky huffed at me "Tyler finally show some interest" Vicky argued.

I just snorted, that dick doesn't care about you. "You have to get over that too" I answered quickly.

I started to act like looking for Tyler under her hospital bed and yank some blankets "Do-do you see Mr. Concern here? Hey, Tyler you under there? Nooo." I joked. I smiled seeing Vicky laugh at it.

"It's not cool Jeremy that people will know okay. I'm older than you and… Matt and Elena would freak except Jaycee there who keeps on winking at me."

I turn my head outside the room and find my sister poking her head in the corner of the hall. She winked at me and starts to wiggle her brows. She mouthed me 'Don't screw it up lover boy' and waves her hand then disappears out of my sight.

I chuckled at my crazy twins' doing; that lil' idiot.

I sighed and turn my attention to Vicky "No one's gonna suspect anything. Why would they? I mean I was the one who found in the woods." I explained

"You are?"

"Yea… I carried you out of the woods." I look her and smile.

Vicky nods"…thank you"

"Hey… you're welcome" I simply answered.

Our lovely stare was abruptly destroyed.

"HEY! You two love birds! Are you done smooches-smooches over there?" Jaycee shouted.

I cursed under my breath and throw eye daggers at my sister "SHUT UP! You little ass" I said. I laugh when I saw her pouting face; damn she knows how to use her cards.

Vicky just smiled at us. I hugged her and Jaycee joins our group hug. We said our goodbyes to Matt and headed home.

* * *

Third P.O.V

In the Gilbert residence, Elena just got home from visiting his boyfriends' house.

"He's on a rebound and raging family issues" Elena complained to Jenna while taking a bite on her ice cream.

Jenna walks over to Elena while biting an apple "Uh, at least it's an ex-girlfriend issue. Wait until you date a guy with mommy issue or cheating issues or amphetamine issues?" Jenna tries to lighten the mood.

There was a loud banging of the door that got both of their attention. Jenna spotted twin who is walking running towards the stairs. She runs towards them

"Jeremy… Jaycee where were you?!" she demanded making the boy turn his head towards her.

Jeremy stops dead on his tracks, his still wearing his hoody and turns around to face his aunt. "More stoner stories Aunt Jenna I get it you were cool on it… and that's cool" then gives his aunt a two thumbs-up clearly stoned.

Jaycee in the other hand snickered beside his twin… clearly amused of the happening in front of her.

Jeremy turns his back and starts to climb on the stairs again "Oh no… no!" Aunt Jenna shouted and throwing the apple towards Jeremy.

Jaycee giggled "Aunt Jenna good hit Bulls eye, 100 points for you" laughing like there's no tomorrow and decided to sit down on the rails.

Jeremy glares at Jaycee then back to Aunt Jenna "Aww! Why?!... Why? Did you do that?" asked Jeremy who is completely puzzled.

Jenna just ignored the comment and said "Quit ditching class or you're both grounded. No discussion!"

Jaycee finally stood up and slings her arm to his brother "Parental Authority…" Jaycee commented going upstairs with Jeremy "I like it, sleep tight" the twins said in chorus and headed to their respective rooms laughing like maniac.

Jenna stood there with her mouth gaping like a fish out of the water.

* * *

Third Person POV

The next Day after the Night of the Comet program everybody had been standing in the Grill, Elena and her friends enjoying party chit chat circle. Then suddenly, Jeremy entered the grill wearing a concerned look with Jaycee trailing behind and came over to us.

"Had anybody seen Vicki?" He asked.

Tyler smirked "You're her stalker. You tell us" Tyler said. "Sorry Pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced"

After hearing what Tyler said Elena's eyes went wide like a saucer "What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked giving the twins a disapproving look.

Jaycee just stared at her sister not believing what she just said. "Really, Elena? You're believing on what he said. You're actually taking the King of Dickery side over there? Seriously, He's not a pill user!" Jaycee shouted at her sister but Elena just ignored her.

Tyler sent eye glares to Jaycee. "Ask him" he said confidently.

Jaycee glares at Tyler. The young man is pushing all her buttons, one last call and there will be a bloody fireworks display! "Cut the crap out Tyler! You lying ass!"

"You want to do this right now?" Jeremy growled at Tyler and steps closer to him.

"Are you both dealing?" Elena shrieked.

"She's never going to go for you" Tyler said to Jeremy. Jaycee clenched her fists. This guy was a dick and she's really on the battle mode and would really enjoy punching him in the jaw.

"She already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy growled back. While Jaycee just smirked at Tyler.

"Yeah right" Tyler shook his head not believing what he heard.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean...Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked astonished.

Tyler glares back "There's no way" Tyler said.

"I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy said.

Matt's head snapped upward after hearing this. He glared at his best friend "What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked.

"Nothing man he's just a punk" Tyler said.

Jaycee got enough of it. "You're the PUNCK! Big headed dead brain dick!" Jaycee shouted.

Matt banged the table taking their attention "How about we all shut up and help me find my sister?!" Matt demanded.

Jaycee sighed "Good idea" Jaycee nods said folding her arms.

"We'll check the back" Bonnie said.

"I'll check the square" Matt said.

"I'll come with you" Jeremy and Jaycee said in unison but then Elena grabbed their arms.

Elena shakes her head "Oh, no, no, no… You're both coming with me. So that's your game now? Dealing?" Elena asked angrily.

Jaycee snatched her wrist from her sister's grasps and said "He's not dealing" same time with Jeremy "I'm not dealing" and scoffed.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact" Elena said

Jaycee sighed and leans on the wall "Uh… Elena get off your high horse and swim in to the outer space and live your princess way into the farm land!" Jaycee said, tired of Elena's nagging. "You know between you and Jenna enough already"

Elena glared at her sister and turned to Jeremy

Jeremy tries to walk off but Elena pushed him back "I can stop this if you want" Elena said to both of her siblings.

Jaycee's face brightens up starts to hopping towards his brother. "YES! Please! I'll give you apples and pancakes for free!" she said with a bright smile.

Elena just shake her head and continues "Or send you both to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to a rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart… Or you can talk to us, me and Aunt Jenna"

Jaycee smile drop "Know what Elena?!" Jaycee moved closer to Elena's face "No. Deal." Then walks off…

Jeremy just smirked "I vote for none of the above" then jogs off following his twin.

* * *

Elena's POV

When I got home I heard shuffling In Jeremy's room. "Jer?" I called out.

"Nope! It's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna said "I'm done clearing Jaycee's room and now it's Mr. Jeremy's turn."

"What are you doing?" I ask my Aunt Jenna.

Jenna took a deep breath "I've become my worst nightmare...the authority figure that has to violate a fifteen year's old privacy" then found Jeremy's bong "JACKPOT! I see the hiding places haven't got more creative."

I stared at her dumbfounded "What…bought this on?" then sits on Jeremy's bed.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna answered still rummaging Jeremy's room.

"You got tannered. Been there…" I said and sighed.

"Discover the impossible, Ms Sommers. Got it, thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up…"

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." I convinced her… well it's the truth.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her... She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it and I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and they're gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible…" she admitted

Then took a deep breath and sat beside me. Her eyes are glassy and I know for sure in any second her tears are about to fall.

I squeezed her arms giving her moral support "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" I said… I know now what I should do and then I leave the house.

* * *

Third Person POV

Jeremy enters the grill and sees Vicki and smiles but then Tyler walks up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face.

On his way home he saw his sister sitting on one of those benches at the park. He slowly walks over to her hugs her from behind. At first her body stiffened "Hey…what you doin' there. You okay?" he asked with concern.

After hearing his brother's voice she became relaxed and leans back to his brother.

"Yep" then she shrugged

"…Just contemplating how screwed my life is." She pauses for second and looks at his brother with teary eye "Why that is everyone that we love seems to disappear in the thin air huh…"

She then slowly stands up and hugs his brother. Her face is deeply buried on Jeremy crook "Please don't leave me" and hugs him.

Jeremy hugs her tightly and nods "Yea I'll be here for you… promise."

Then he puts his hand to her sisters' face and tells her "I love you Jaycee" and kisses her forehead.

Jaycee closed her eyes and whispered "I… love you too."


End file.
